


Lord, Show Me How To Say No To This

by QuadruplyYours



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Celestino and Phichit are his back-up squad, He's just really awkward, Katsuki Yuuri Is Not Oblivious, Katsuki Yuuri: Exposed, M/M, Poor Viktor, Yuuri feels really bad about it though, poor Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuadruplyYours/pseuds/QuadruplyYours
Summary: Inspired by talesofsymphoniac's tumblr post: "Yuuri and Christophe totally met at one of the banquets and Chris asked Yuuri if he wanted to “get out of here ;)” and of course Yuuri took it literally because he wanted to leave the party so they walked and chatted (and Christophe flirted) all the way to Yuuri’s hotel room together and Yuuri kindly thanked Christophe and shut the door in his face.".... But with a little difference.Yuuri isn't oblivious. Yuuri just doesn't know how to say no.





	Lord, Show Me How To Say No To This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vityanikiforova (cutesudon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutesudon/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the 'Yuri On Ice' anime. 
> 
> This one-shot was inspired by Tales Of Symphoniac's tumblr post so the original idea belongs to them. 
> 
> This story also comes from a little head-canon I made up, where Yuuri isn't oblivious but actually just really awkward, and one that shared with a couple of people on the Victuuri Writing Chat. I was asked by vityanikiforova, the writer of the Political AU (Check out their work, it's amazing, you will not regret it) to write the story so here it is! I hope you all enjoy!

**Lord, Show Me How To Say No To This**

Look, Yuuri didn’t want to be like this.

Unfortunately, he inherited his father’s awkwardness ( _Why do you think his mother was the face of Yutopia?_ ) and, unlike his father, he was not able to hide in the kitchens to avoid social interaction.

Which led to _this._

Yuuri was well aware that he was not exactly hard to look at. Yuuko used to say that, whilst he wasn’t traditionally handsome in the way of sharp jawlines and sculpted abs like most men, he was beautiful in the soft curve of his smile, the way his eyes drew and commanded people’s attention. A gentler beauty, like calligraphy on paper instead of Grecian statues.

So it wasn’t exactly a surprise to him that a few people were interested in him, because, let’s face it, 7 billion people on this planet and no-one found him attractive? Extremely unlikely.

And Yuuri was a fairly decent person. Sometimes he was even funny, judging from Phichit’s muffled laughter from his dry remarks about some of the ridiculous people on campus.

People liked to talk to him since he was more prone to listening and not talking about his own problems (his problems were for him and him alone, why bother other people with them? He already bothered a lot of people). They often said he gave good advice and some even went as far as to call him a friend because of it.

It was this ‘being a listener’ thing that gave Yuuri an issue.

Because Yuuri didn’t know how to say no.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t say “Sorry, I’m not interested.”

It was what came after that scared him the most.

There were always so many scenarios that could happen.

He’s heard stories from Mari and Phichit about people getting aggressive instead of taking ‘no’ for an answer, stories about people making up spiteful rumours about the person who rejected them in revenge.

Not to mention, some people demanded reasons why he had to say no, like if he was already in a relationship or whatever.

A lot could happen because of one little word.

So why say it at all?

That didn’t mean he’d say _yes_.

Which is why Yuuri was still standing here, his back to a floral-papered wall of the ballroom in Canada, a practiced smile on his lips as Christophe Giacometti rested his hand on Yuuri’s arm, leaning in more than Yuuri was comfortable with.

Chris was attractive, Yuuri would freely admit as he blinked innocently up at the blond. Witty and sexy. Many people would want to sleep with him.

Sadly, Yuuri just wasn’t interested.

Now, how to _say_ it without _saying_ it?

“Shall we… get out of here?” Christophe purred, pushing up the dark blue sleeve of Yuuri’s suit to lightly stroke Yuuri’s inner wrist with his fingers.

Yuuri’s eyes flickered around the room. It was stuffed to the brim with people and the crystal chandeliers casting light everywhere were making it difficult to see since he was wearing his glasses. _Where was Celestino?_

Celestino was pretty good at dragging Yuuri out of these situations after they had a conversation one night when Yuuri first started training with Celestino as his coach. A few of the skaters at the club had a crush on him and Celestino hadn’t known that Yuuri knew about it and was deliberately doing nothing.

At first, Celestino had gotten the wrong idea. He thought Yuuri was leading them on.

When Yuuri explained that “No, coach, I’m just really awkward and I don’t know what to do”, Celestino had laughed, clapped him on the back, and then proceeded to get him out of any flirtation he had felt even remotely uncomfortable with.

Celestino was the _best_ coach.

It would be ‘Celestino is the best coach’ if he saved Yuuri from Chris this very moment.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri swallowed. Celestino wasn’t coming. “Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

Chris’s eyes lit up in amusement, the hazel colour slightly reminding Yuuri of cat’s eyes.

 _Damn, the swallow._ Chris must have thought that was nervousness or anticipation or something about what Chris thought they were going to do.

 _Okay, Katsuki. You’ve got this,_ Yuuri thought to himself, _You can get through this without crying. You didn’t cry this GPF Qualifier even though you were literally ten points off from going to the GPF, you’re not going to cry because Chris Giacometti wants to sleep with you._

He followed Chris out of the ballroom, still keeping an eye out for Celestino.

Should he maybe shout something like “PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA IS AMAZING!” and watch for Celestino to come bursting out of the crowds, ready to tear a new one into the person who supported of what he deemed a desecration of Italian food?

He had seen Celestino get into a war of words with one of the coaches back in Detroit about Italian food.

It was probably better to stick with Chris. Yuuri liked his head between his shoulders.

When they were back in the lobby of the hotel, ( _Wow, this hotel really like this golden colour scheme they have going, don’t they?_ ), Chris made a move towards the elevators.

Wait, Yuuri had seen this before in films.

Elevators were an enclosed space.

He and Chris would be in said enclosed space.

Very close in the enclosed space.

Conclusion; Chris was going to try to kiss him in the enclosed space.

“Hey,” Yuuri said, trying to not sound desperate, “How about we take the stairs?”

“The stairs?” Chris lifted one of his eyebrows. Yuuri was a bit jealous; both his eyebrows moved together or not at all. “Won’t we get tired?”

_Okay, change tactics._

“What’s the matter, Chris?” Yuuri pushed his hair away from his face, letting a little smirk loose upon his lips. “You don’t have good stamina?”

Chris’s own smile grew as he walked back up to Yuuri, his head lowering itself back down again into Yuuri’s space. “Oh, I’ll show you that I have _very_ good stamina, _mon_ _chéri_ _.”_

“Please do,” Yuuri said, his stomach twisting a little. “Come on, my room is the fifth floor.”

The five flights of stairs seemed to take an age. They chattered amiably about the competition. Yuuri congratulated him again for his placement for the GPF. By then, Yuuri had a plan.

Finally, they were at Yuuri’s door.

Yuuri did his best not to tremble as he took out his key-card, waving it in front of the door.

_You can do this, Katsuki. You can do this._

He opened the door and looked towards Chris, forcing a bright smile on his face.

“Thanks for walking me back to my room, Chris. I’ll see you at Worlds?”

Then he slipped into the room and shut the door in Chris’s stunned face.

Yuuri sighed in relief. _Well, that was awkward._

He took his phone out and texted Phichit, fingers tapping quickly away at the screen.

>> **Chris Giacometti was hitting on me this evening. I managed to slip away at last-minute.**

Less than 20 seconds later, Phichit replied.

<< **_You want me to run protocol: anxiety makes Yuuri oblivious?_ **

>> **Please. Sorry about this.**

<< **_DW about it. You can’t help it._ **

>> **Thank you.**

Yuuri chucked his phone on the bed and began removing his tie.

At least he wouldn’t _look_ like a bad person now, even if he felt like one.

* * *

 

Over two years later, Viktor Nikiforov sat up in their hotel bed in Barcelona.

“Wait… You knew I was flirting with you this whole time?”

Yuuri twisted his hands nervously. “Well, it’s not like you were being subtle or anything.”

“I thought you didn’t realise!”

“Yeah… Erm, that was deliberate?”

Viktor’s face grew still. “What.”

“It’s not- It’s not meant to be a bad thing,” Yuuri said, beginning to wonder if he had just caused another upset in their relationship again for the third time this week. “It’s just a thing I do. If I feel awkward about a situation, I pretend I’m oblivious so people don’t get mad at me?”

“ _What._ ”

“I don’t know how to say no to people. Not that I wanted to say no to you but…” Yuuri bit his lip. “ I wasn’t ready to say yes either. At the time.”

“At the time,” Viktor repeated. His mouth had straightened out into a line.

“Yes,” Yuuri said, “I’m sorry.”

Viktor was silent for a moment. “Have you done this a lot? This thing where you pretend you’re oblivious to other people’s advances?”

Yuuri nodded hesitantly. “I just… I just don’t know what to do. People, they don’t always take no for an answer and I get scared and then I feel pressured and then-”

“Okay,” Viktor said, his hand reaching over to grab Yuuri’s hands, breaking one free from the other and lifting it to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it. His shoulders loosened. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Viktor ran his thumb over his knuckles.

They sat there in the darkened room, listening to the noise of the city streets below them.

Yuuri waited for a bit, hoping Viktor would give him some more to go on. When he didn’t, Yuuri couldn’t help but break the silence between them. “I don’t understand.”

“Understand what?”

“I- This thing I did. It’s not good.”

“The way I’m going to look at it,” Viktor said, letting go of Yuuri’s hand to wrap his arm around Yuuri and pull him into his embrace, “is that if you hadn’t done it, we probably wouldn’t be together right now. And considering I turned up at your family home as both a stranger and naked, I think I can let this one go.”

“That one’s still technically my fault,” Yuuri whined as they both settled back down onto the pillows. He threw his arm over Viktor’s waist and buried his face into the crook of Viktor’s shoulder.

Viktor laughed, nuzzling closer. “Well, I didn’t exactly say no now, did I?”


End file.
